Behind These Hazel Eyes
by TheGentleOne
Summary: Betrayal, behind these hazel eyes


A/N: No school today

**A/N:**** No school today!! Woohoo! Just a little drabble… see how it goes… please **

**Welcome our dear singer Kelly Clarkson!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any JKRowling characters, neither do I own anybody **

**famous's anythings.**

_Seems like just yesterday_

_  
You were a part of me_

_  
I used to stand so tall_

_  
I used to be so strong_

_  
Your arms around me tight_

_  
Everything, it felt so right_

_  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_  
Now I can't breathe_

_  
No, I can't sleep_

_  
I'm barely hanging on_

She turned away, away from him. "Don't touch me," she whispered when he made

an attempt to touch her arm.

"Hermione, listen to me." Ron started desperately as she headed towards the door.

"Listen to you? Why should I listen to you after you _betrayed _me, when you didn't listen

to _me_ in the past?"

"Hermione-"

"Don't 'Hermione' me! How many times in a day did I had to listen to you lecturing me

for every _single_ move I made?" Hermione yelled at him across the kitchen.

"I lectured you because if no one's going to watch out for you, you would have fallen

prey to many!" Ron yelled back.

"Well then, you can take your _lectures_ and your big, fat, pompous ego to _hell _because I

am NOT going to marry you anymore!"

"How dare you! How dare you! You have _no_ right to ask my son to go to hell! And don't

you ever think of marrying any of my sons after being touched by another!" Molly

Weasley screamed.

"In case you haven't notice, I said I didn't want to marry your beloved son and neither do

I want to marry any of your family members! And I wasn't touched by another! It was

your son who was touched and touched others, just 2 weeks before our wedding!"

Molly's face turned red. "He had a right to touch others! He did not touch you for a

whole month before the wedding and he had needs, just like many others! So do not tell

me lies about my son!"

"Did not touch me? He did not touch me for a month before our wedding? Splendid,

Ron! What did you tell your mother? He has been touching me every night before the

wedding! So-"

Molly Weasley's palm connected with Hermione's cheek, erecting a loud smack.

Hermione's head whipped to the side and a tear ran silently down her cheek.

_I told you everything  
_

_Opened up and let you in  
_

_You made me feel alright  
_

_For once in my life  
_

_Now all that's left of me  
_

_Is what I pretend to be  
_

_So together, but so broken up inside  
_

_'Cause I can't breathe  
_

_No, I can't sleep  
_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

She stared out of the window, gazing at the cliffs while tears ran down her cheeks. It was

done, all the confrontations and accusations she faced. How heart breaking it had been

when she was accused of the same things by her own mother. How nerve wrecking it had

been when she was beaten and shouted at by her father.

She thought the Weasleys were her family, but how wrong she was. It was the same with

Ron, whom she thought of as her only love. She smiled bitterly.

All her life, she had been searching for the one person she thought would love and

cherish her. And she _thought_ she had found him. But he slept with many weeks before

their wedding. He had bedded others while bedding _her._

"Hermione?" Harry looked in to the big bedroom. She hastily wipe her tears away. "Hey

Harry," she greeted, fixing a bright smile on her face. She studied his concerned face, and

brightened her smile. Here was someone she didn't want to hurt.

"You alright?" he asked, placing the tray he had brought into the room on a coffee table.

"Sure, why not? I've never been better before." She exclaimed.

"Hermione-"

"I'm really alright, Harry. Now go on, I want to enjoy my dinner alone. Go on. I'll be

fine," she said, shooing him out of the room.

When she was alone again, she turned towards the window and the cliffs and cried

silently, alone.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
_

_For hating you, I blame myself  
_

_Seeing you it kills me now  
_

_No, I don't cry on the outside  
_

_Anymore..._

She rocked herself while standing on the top of the cliffs she had gazed at days

before. She was numb, and yet, she knew what she had to do.

Kneeling, she grabbed a handful of soil and scattered it over the edge of the cliff.

"You betrayed me, Ronald Weasley, making use of my fame. You mocked me behind

my back, while encouraging me in bed. You smiled at your only love seconds before

you said 'I do' in front of the priest. You were careless then. I saw you smile at her. I

saw you. Which was why I ran out of the church when the priest asked for my vows.

I ask God to give you kindness, understanding and humanity. I plead with Him to

forgive you of your sins. I wish you many babies, hours of Quidditch and most

importantly, everlasting love with Lavender. I love you."

She stepped forward, and let gravity pull herself towards the rushing water at the bottom

of the cliffs, her tears trailing after her, glinting in the golden sun rays.

_Here I am, once again  
_

_I'm torn into pieces  
_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend  
_

_Just thought you were the one  
_

_Broken up, deep inside  
_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

The love I have for you shines brightly.

**A/N: ****the ending's crappy I know. O wells. Review please. And many thanks **

**To psycho-girl101 for giving me the idea of a songfic and many thanks to **

**Kelly Clarkson for the idea of betrayal from your music vid of Behind These **

**Hazel Eyes.**


End file.
